


A Winter Holiday

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Ice Skating, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amis take a break from plotting revolution to play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilan/gifts).



 


End file.
